Uladimir Dragonson
Lord Master Uladimirisphen Smoksyn, known as Uladimir Dragonson, Ulad the Crucifier, Ulad the Crusader, Ulad the Cruel, and Ulad the Vampyre-'King' was the second ruler of a unified Koneland, succeeding his father Lord Uladimir the Dragon, the man who first established the nation-state following the 1st Great War. Dragonson is infamous for crucifying his enemies, whom he labeled as infidels, non-adherents of the Faith o' Nine. In order to spread the faith, he made excursions outside of Koneland and into the Mountain Kingdom of Foe-Breakers and Reyshi Kingdom. Dragonson managed to peacefully conquer the City of Foe-Breakers, and declared himself the "Lord Master" of the "Grand Mastership of Goreynia," a short-lived, and unrecognized state that lasted all of five years before Ulad was captured and crucified by Reyshi Sphenklavs. In life, it was commonly believed that Dragonson was a vampyre, before anyone knew for a fact that they were real. As Ulad the Vampyre-'Squid '''he was one of the major villains of ''Buckshot! Biography: Lords of Koneland: Dragonson was born just a few short years before the 1st Great War, and survived many traumatic events, including nearly being executed by hexicution squad, having to witness his father immolate enemies in the name of Billow the Slave, and contracting Blush Plague. The immolation was, of course, partly in response to Blush Plague, as there is no better way to halt the spread of that contagion. By the end of the war, 80% of Koneland's adult male population was dead, but there was a real sense of nationalism among the Konelanders, who were gathered together by Ulad Smokul, Ulad "the Dragon." During the Blush Plague outbreak, Billow the Slave jokingly referred to the Gores as "coneheads" upon meeting the Dragon, who wore a tall red and black conical helmet (later called the red & black conical crown) which he decorated with horns. At the time, the Dragon was merely the leader of the Smokegores. He, however, was later able to unify his nation under a single red & black banner using his Red & Black Army with leadership and combat skills that he learned whilst in the service of Billow. The Dragon and his generals fought alongside Billow, and greatly respected him. They later became some of the first few converts to the Faith o' Nine (which purports that Billow was an avatar of Canetol, one of the nine gods) in Koneland, and the Dragon made it the official faith of Koneland with his final words. Dragonson had converted to the faith far before his father's death, and his first act as chosen successor was to sentence all prominent non-believers to death by crucifixion. Ulad the Dragon was literate, and whilst recovering from his bout with Blush Plague, had discovered that particular method of execution by reading a history book out from the Principality of Har about the Kaathi Kode of Law, in which high crimes such as betrayal, fatherkilling, incest, cannibalism, and surrender were punished by death on the Kaathi Kross. He had imparted this knowledge on his son, as well as a general love and pursuit of knowledge. This method of execution is oftentimes paired with immolation, and flaying, and the brutality of it all appealed greatly to the father and son, who were both borderline sociopaths, anchored to reality only by intense faith, patriotism, and political pragmatism. Ulad's second act immediately thereafter was taking on the style of "Lord Master" after his father Lord Ulad the Dragon, and Billow the Slave, Master of the Coldlands. As Lord Master, Ulad oversaw the execution of over 35,000 infidels, including 3,000 Reyshi soldiers, thousands of Reyshi peasants, Shoremen, Pitchmen, Sphenklavians, and even Sanois. He burned followers of the Faith of Anasia at the stake. He slowly beheaded thieves, beggars, and bastards, because of the belief that they themselves slowly destroyed society. He enforced the Konelander ban on boyfuckery by crucifying over 10,000 boyfuckers and girlfuckers. He would crucify them by impaling them through the anus, or vagina respectively. He was rumored to both drink, and bathe in the blood of these "sex perverts," whilst himself partaking in countless rapes. He was an awful human being, and deserved an even more awful death. After some of his generals betrayed him in an attempted coup, and in doing so broke their trust with him, he personally broke them on the wheel, and cannibalized their remains. He ate the fat off their backs, and used it to fry their fingers. This coup was in response to Ulad's use of the Hag on the Pitch village of Brolley. The use of a Rainish weapon woke many of these men to the evil hypocrisy of such a brutal man supposedly espousing a religion of peace. It is unknown, just how Ulad acquired the Hag, though many theorize that he somehow contacted the Red Alchemists' Guild. Death: A small band of survivors from Brolley, mostly Reyshi Sphenklavians, gathered together and planned an assassination attempt against Ulad, which involved ambushing him on the open road, kidnapping him, and executing him somewhere nearby. Against all odds, and in a bit of a confusion, the ten man band managed to kidnap him whilst successfully fooling Ulad's Red & Black Army that they had their Lord Master through the use of a glamour. He was impaled through the anus on one of his own iron crosses, which was covered in blood and shit and erupted out of his mouth. The Iron Cross or Konelander Kross was a contraption which could be easily transported, and combined crucifixion, impalement, and immolation in one method of execution. It was not a lengthy form of execution and torture, but very painful nonetheless. Common causes of death included exsanguination, asphyxiation, and burning to death. He was nailed to the cross by his hands, and then had his red & black cone crown, along with fig branches, nailed onto his head. He was then flayed about the arms to give the appearance of sheared wings. He looked as a disgusting, and bloodied hornman. There was great resentment towards hornmen, and Ulad's treatment of them, for Ulad seemed to view them fairly neutrally, and did not punish them for being hornmen (though many hornmen were indeed crucified for other "crimes"). Before Ulad could exsanguinate, he was set on fire, with his black blood being just flammable enough that he burned to death after a few minutes. Ulad's glamoured impersonator committed suicide by jumping out of a great broken tower near the village of Ordesa. This building, later called Smokzy Spadl or the Battlesmoke Building, became the capitol building of Ordesa, which was made into the capital of Koneland, and renamed Griegskapital by the Reyshimen. The glamour wore off within hours of the impersonator's death, and so there was a massive search for Ulad, and his burnt corpse was found where he actually died on what came to be known as "Hornman's Hill". Somehow, one of his assassins had contracted Blush Plague shortly before Ulad's death. Some theorize that the Hag, had brought into existence that single man's greatest fear, a horrible disease from his childhood. When Blush Plague reinfects someone, including the recently deceased, it has a peculiar effect. It kills them within hours, revives them completely save for the part of the brain responsible for empathy, gives them an imperfect regenerative healing factor, turns them into hornmen with superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, and senses, and afflicts them with an insatiable desire to spread their disease, drink still-warm blood, and eat human flesh. Their vascular systems are highly disrupted by this process, and so they become pale, and their eyes fill with blood. Their newly flighted wings, filled flush with blood, become as impenetrable shields. The assassins, along with the men who had been sent out to handle Ulad's corpse, shortly thereafter became the very first vampyres. Ulad's death led to the Konelander Civil War between the Reds and the Blacks. The Reds were royalists who believed that Ulad's nephew Elars was his rightful heir, and the Blacks believed that Ulad had corrupted his line with his wickedness, and so Koneland should not have any, strong, centralized leadership. The war, along with the secret advent of vampyrism led to tens of thousands of more deaths. Life After Death: Ulad the Vampyre-King was born screaming, with blood and shit covering his mouth, his whole body newly regenerated, and fused awkwardly with his iron cross. He removed himself, and with the help of his killers, now his Vampyric Lords-Subordinate, has since led a new crusade against Koneland. One not mired by religious dogma, but rather reinvigorated by simplicity. He simply wants to drink blood. The Stewards of Koneland, a secret organization of wolfmen dedicated to containing the magicks of Koneland, headquartered beneath the unremarkable village of Covenblight, had been waging a war against Ulad the Vampyre-King for centuries. Ever since his death, Ulad had been slowly gaining strength, and his body recuperating. After first "killing him," they managed to steal his corpse, finding that wolfmen could not become vampyres, which is consistent with their earlier discovered immunity to Blush Plague. Blush Plague's nature as an anomalous disease made it anathema to lycanthropy. The Stewards were the ones keeping the literal existence of these two diseases from becoming common knowledge. For nearly 500 years, Ulad had lain dormant beneath Covenblight, whilst his mindless vampyre soulslaves terrorized the Konelander countryside, and waged a thousand wars against the Gore tribes. A particularly virulent outbreak of Blush Plague had occurred forty years prior to the Goreyni-Mur War, and so just in time for the Mur's arrival on earth, hundreds of vampyres were reported across rural Konelander villages. The Wycthes' Guild of Koneland, the only "outsiders" aware of the Stewards existence, was meeting with the Stewards to discuss possible ways of combating the vampyre threat. It was during the meeting, that the forces of Mrin (Ancient Eswrati: Slaver General) Varrusyvestok invaded the city, and began taking the serfs within its dirt walls as slaves. The Stewards, and Wytches were totally outclassed by the Mur, who had superior firepower, numbers, and gravity shield generators, as well as strong psychic powers. They had lost any and all strictly 'magickal' powers prior to landing on this Earth, but still knew how to combat magicks, and so the only effective weapon against them was the superhuman strength of the wolfmen. Caught up in their conflict, neither the Mur slavers nor the the Stewards or Wytches noticed two simultaneous events: a slave revolt within the Satara Shi (a direct result of the sudden weakening of Mur psychic powers), and the awakening of Ulad the Vampyre-King by his soulslaves. The High Steward Mylosh was leading his wytch wife, Sascha, five other wolfmen, ten wytches and wyzards, and a small group of Covenblight civilians into a final death charge in the vain hope that they might save the world. Just as Varrusyvestok was firing a death laser to destroy his "puny, barbarian foes," the slaves took control of the ship, and over a hundred vampyres charged forth from Covenblight to fight the Mur. Ulad himself was at its forefront, and himself bit Varrusyvestok, instantly transforming him into a vampyric Mur. In the Mur, blush plague instantly transforms victims into vampyres. Mylosh's men were trapped outside the ship, which immediately left, stranding them on this Earth. They were overcome, becoming vampyres, but would not heel to Ulad's control. Varrusyvestok then began harboring delusions of controlling the whole of the world, as he flew high above his opponents. Ulad followed him, and in act of self-sacrifice, continued fighting him until the sun rose, and they were both burnt to a crisp, along with all their followers. It is unknown why, exactly, Ulad sacrificed himself, though it may have to do with his view that aliens are far worse than infidels. Ulad is not truly dead. So long as Blush Plague survives, there will always remain an opportunity for him to be revived. His plan was once again set back hundreds of years during the destruction of Earth, as the disease survived only in vials located within alien labs. These vials would not lead to his revival, however. He was instead revived by the [[crash of the Vascos|crash of the Vascos]] into a Meat-Machine in the Deathless Abyss. Copies of Blush Plague life signatures were psycho-digitally stored on an old broken drive, which Rat Race Grey Priest Dar Hun planned on using as a tool of bio-terrorism on the Mur. He had learned from an ex-member of Cabal and the Stewards that Blush Plague transformed Mur into vampyres nearly instantly and would not burn itself out. He hoped that the disease could be used to kill billions. He may get his wish, as Blush Plague combines with Flesh Plague. Buckshot!: After the Scouring of Earth, the Main Nine used a Mur time machine to go into the dark, post-apocalyptic future of this Earth. They managed to save it, but in doing so, the time machine fell into the hands of the Hellseer, who was able to travel forward in time to create a new, identical reality to that of Buckshot!, and Tale of Zul. There she manipulated events so that the 2nd Rainish Magickal Glory won the 1st Great War. She personally executed Billow the Slave, and even managed to intercept, and raise Messink as one of her mooks. Due to her meddling, the war was much-prolonged, obviously, but this was especially the case in Koneland, where the war lasted nearly another twenty years. In this timeline, Ulad Dragonson himself unified the country, rather than his father. He, of course, still crucified countless Rainishmen. Unfortunately for Ulad, the Hellseer eventually formulated a plot to win the war by conventional means, rather than magickal means. A combination of spying, the sowing of discord, and a country-wide siege of Koneland eventually led to the capture of Ulad. The Konelander Civil War once again erupted in short order, and was put down by the Rainishmen in a bloody massacre. On VK Day, this version of Ulad was killed in much the same way as his original timeline counterpart, by the Hellseer herself, and his Iron Cross shipped to the Hall of Greats for display. In this timeline, the Stewards of Koneland were forced to go into deep cover, and could not combat the vampyre threat that arose after Ulad's execution. Vampyrism has been a continued threat to the Hellseer's regime, which has led to a huge expansion of the Quarantiners. The Hellseer is immune to vampyrism, as she is immortal, and cannot die. By the time of the arrival of the Main Nine, vampyres make up the single largest contingent of resistance elements on this Earth, along with the Blood Children, and the Arman Army. They hold an uneasy alliance. After the Battle Over Billow's Sea, the demiurge took the Main Nine back to their original time. Unbeknownst to them, however, she allowed Ulad to sneak just one spore of Blush Plague there. It eventually took hold of all the vampyres in that world, and fused the Ulad of that time with Varrusyvestok, allowing for one consciousness to control both the disease and much of the Mur war machine. As Vampyre Squid, Ulad would go on to wreak havoc on earth, even destroying the Near Moon and the Far Moon. Legacy: The Stewards hid their own existence, as well as the existence of the war, until shortly after the eruption of Mount Gyo, when the Dread were forced to reveal themselves, and in an act of solidarity they too revealed themselves. The well-kept records of the war terrified humankind, and they would resurface as propaganda during the 5th Great War. The Stewards had recovered both Ulad and Varrusyvestok's corpses, putting them on display beneath Covenblight inside of an anomalous liquid capable of preserving biological materials, but acting as an extreme corrosive to inorganic materials. This liquid is made out of madness, dragon's blood, specifically the blood of wisewyrms, and salt water. The Stewards gave Varrusyvestok's body to science, who were able to use it to engineer a form of vampyrism which would burn itself out quickly, but be able to destroy individual cities and spacecraft with ease. Many of these scientists very nearly spent the rest of their lives in prison following the war, as the collective Mur species wanted their heads at war's end for "Crimes Against Civilization." In the end, they escaped justice, and lived long, happy lives as successful researchers, and war heroes. They caused untold suffering and horror in those cities and spacecraft. Category:Monarchs Category:Characters Category:Military History Category:History Category:Major Villains Category:Buckshot!